memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock (female)
| Homeworld = Vulcan | Gender = female | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = 40px|Uniform badge image. Uniform sleeve image. | Born = 2230 | Assign = }} In a parallel universe affected by 's time travel, Spock was a female Vulcan/Human hybrid who served aboard the . Biography All aspects of her life paralleled those of Spock, including her 23rd century Starfleet service aboard the Federation starship as first officer and science officer during the 2260s decade as well as being in a relationship with Communications Officer Nnamdi Uhuro. Spock was intensely loyal to Captain Jane Tiberia Kirk, but did not hesitate to question Kirk's tendency to give risky orders, especially in cases where the Prime Directive was concerned. Around the year 2260, the Enterprise was involved in a conflict with . In the aftermath of this confrontation, the ship began a new exploration mission. On stardate 2261.274, the Enterprise was performing a cultural survey of planet Kassen V, when Kirk overrode Spock's concerns and made an effort to end slavery between the two species of Kassen natives. Upon beaming back to the Enterprise, Spock feared a native child may have seen the Starfleet officers but did not submit a report to Starfleet in an absence of hard evidence. En route to the Campor system, Spock spoke with Uhuro and failed to grasp his analogies. Upon arrival at the system, Spock briefed Kirk on the properties of the quantum storm before the command staff was called back to the bridge. After being pulled into the storm, the Enterprise came face to face with another vessel that turned out to be another version of itself but crewed by members of the opposite sex. ( |}}) Spock explained to her captain the possibility that they were witnessing an alternate reality before a delegation from the alternate ship came aboard and Spock compared her similarities with her . As the two discussed the anomaly, called his crew members back to their ship before the anomaly briefly caused the appearance of Klingons who crewed the Enterprise in their reality. Spock then wished her counterpart good fortune as he and ran back to their shuttle. ( }}) Some months later, the Enterprise encountered another quantum storm and was pulled into the rift where they saved an alternate Enterprise commanded by . ( | }}) Analyzing the readings, Spock deduced they were caught in another quantum rift before they were hailed by James T. Kirk now in command of the . The quantum energy then surged, beaming several crew members off the ship. ( | }}) Spock found herself with an alternate version of her captain and an operations officer, pitted against a Borg threat. Despite the odds, the three were successful in vanquishing their foes. ( | }}) In his cosmic chess-game with , James Kirk placed Spock back on her ship and she was later returned to her native reality upon Mitchell conceding defeat. ( | }}) Alternate timelines In another permutation of the timeline, Spock served under a male version of Captain Kirk. When the captain sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise, Spock ascended to the captaincy. Years later her ship encountered a quantum storm where Spock was beamed off the ship and onto Risa. Making the acquaintance of a gaseous , a botanical Kirk and Nnamdi Uhuro, Spock took command so as to determine passage back to everyone's respective realities. Upon finding natives however, the men allowed themselves to be courted in spite of Spock's attempts to remind them of the seriousness of the situation. ( | }}) She eventually managed to construct a communicator to try and contact the native Starfleet in the hopes of finding a solution to their predicament. Nnamdi Uhuro and Scott then returned with the news that Kirk was completely enthralled by the native women and would be of no help. ( | }}) As part of his plan to defeat Gary Mitchell, James Kirk placed Spock on an alternate version of the Narada where she killed both Valas and before assuming control of the ship and beaming aboard a male version of herself alongside Nyota Uhura. The three joined Kirk's fleet and, upon his surrendering his powers, opened fire on him. Unwilling to accept defeat, Mitchell undid everything, sending Spock back to her native reality. ( | }}) Category:Characters (alternates) Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Humans Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet science officers Category:Starfleet sciences personnel